


Witness Borne (Supply and Demand)

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [12]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Community: 31_days, Developing Relationship, F/F, Written to Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike bears witness to the second time HMS Fearless dances with death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness Borne (Supply and Demand)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Mike's Honor Series (technically chapter six of the main story)

Her heart rose when she saw her tactical displays as they updated with what was going on in the centre of the Yeltsin System. 

Then, then it plummeted again. Honor wasn't answering. She wasn't answering and Mike could see Fearless squirming round to take on the Peep Battlecruiser again. God if Honor survived she was going to strangle her for making her watch this ... but she understood what her best friend was trying to do. And why she was trying to do it. She wasn't sure she'd be able to do it herself, but then -

\- then she wasn't in Honor's place. If the situation demanded it, then this was Saganami's legacy, to go down fighting when the prize was large enough - and to save a planet from a probable violation of the Eridani Edict was certainly within that spirit.

Admiral Alexander's plan was a Hail Mary and Mike spent the entire flight of those missiles with her eyes glued to her tac-screens. If this killed Honor, then she was going to tell Allison and Alfred every detail herself - and then she was going to demand that Beth award Honor every medal she could. At least she could bear witness. 

She held her breath for the last moments of the missile flight. 

She wasn't going to kill Honor for surviving this - she was going to kiss her. And that thought made her cheekbones heat.

**Author's Note:**

> [If you'd like to see me write something else in the Honorverse and have a prompt, you're welcome to drop it here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1CNFSFvG6DysrPBckNMN68zUzYToEweDoYnZbC3wym8M/viewform).


End file.
